


Золушок

by AvaDay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказка на ночь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Золушок

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Золушок  
> Автор: Bri  
> Бета: Allora  
> Размер: драббл, 534 слова  
> Пейринг: Луи Томлинсон/Найл Хоран  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: флафф  
> Рейтинг: G - PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: Сказка на ночь  
> Примечание: Фьюче-фик  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора
> 
> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Battle 2015 для команды WTF One Direction 2015

– Жил-был однажды очень красивый, очень добрый и очень талантливый мальчик...  
– Как Золушка?  
– Лучше.  
– Не бывает!  
– Бывает!  
– А как его звали?  
– Ммм, Золушок. Сокращенно – Лу.  
– Папа, а...  
– Потом, я сейчас рассказываю сказку, ты же сама просила.  
– Хорошо...  
– Лу жил в...  
– Лесу?  
– Почти. В Донкастере. И жил он с...  
– Папой и мачехой?  
– Мамой и отчимом. И были у него сестры, целых пять.  
– Злые?  
– Добрые, конечно. Просто маленькие. Поэтому Лу приходилось много за них и для них делать.  
– Бедный...  
– Да нет, Лу не жаловался, Лу очень любил своих сестер. Но он думал, что так всю жизнь и будет помогать маме с сестрами, жить в лесу, то есть в Донкастере, и никогда не испытает ничего удивительного. Но тут он узнал, что проходит...  
– Бал!  
– Пффф. Лучше. Отбор в «Икс-фактор». Саймон, ммм, король Саймон приглашал всех-всех-всех на этот отбор.  
– Чтобы найти невесту для принца?  
– Чтобы заработать деньги, но какая разница. Лу поначалу не хотел идти.  
– Потому что у него платья не было, да?  
– Ну, еще и поэтому. Лу боялся, что не понравится королю Саймону. Но все же решился пойти. И нет, мама не заставила его остаться дома. Мама как раз заставила его пойти.  
– А фея?  
– Фея была куда позже. В тот момент был просто Лу и тысячи, тысячи людей, пришедших на отбор.  
– Но Лу был самым красивым.  
– Это уж точно! И королю Саймону так понравился Лу... Уф, нет, плохая сказка получается. Королю Саймону понравилось, как Лу поет.  
– Да?  
– На самом деле, нет. Но он все равно пригласил Лу...  
– На бал?  
– Если ты так хочешь, пусть будет бал. Бал под названием «тренировочный лагерь».  
– И там были танцы, и музыка, и...  
– Именно все это там и было.  
– Много?  
– Даже чересчур.  
– И там Лу познакомился с принцем?  
– Конечно! С принцем Зейном, который был самым красивым принцем. С принцем Лиамом, который был самым честным принцем. С принцем Гарри, который был самым добрым принцем. И с принцем Найлом, который был самым ирландским принцем. Он был самым красивым, самым честным и самым добрым. Ирландские принцы – они такие.  
– А в кого влюбился Лу?  
– Ну, на том балу он ни в кого не влюбился. Он был слишком усталым и нервным, чтобы влюбляться.  
– Но башмачок он все же потерял?!  
– Лу куда чаще терял носки, чем обувь. Хотя, помню я как-то случай в Мадриде... Но нет, башмачок он не терял.  
– Тогда как же...  
– Как они с принцем поняли, что созданы друг для друга? О, понадобились совсем другие вещи. Не бал, не башмачки и не король. И Лу, и все эти принцы после бала стали менестрелями.  
– Мини-стрелами? Они стали разбойниками и грабили людей?!  
– Можно и так сказать. Но люди сами охотно расставались с деньгами!  
– Хм.  
– Не дуйся, они были очень хорошими разбойниками.  
– А балы?  
– Балы тоже были. Много, много балов.  
– И на одном из них Лу и принц...  
– Хорошо. На одном из балов Лу и принц Найл поняли, что принц Найл создан для Лу, а Лу создан для принца Найла. И жили они долго и счастливо!  
– А фея где? Ты обещал фею!  
– Фея? Фея, конечно же, появилась в жизни Лу и принца Найла чуть позже. И ты знаешь, как ее звали? Ее звали Олив Томлинсон-Хоран.  
– Правда? Правда-правда?  
– Разве я тебе когда-нибудь врал?  
Найл целует Олив в лоб и улыбается. Обычно сказки дочке рассказывает Луи, но, похоже, Найл справился отлично.


End file.
